Joyeux Noël, Draco
by DramionePower04
Summary: "Hermione rit. "Joyeux Noël, Draco." , prononça-t-elle dans un murmure, et Draco en eut des frissons.Tandis que douze coups de cloche sortis de nulle part retentirent, leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois". Ce souvenir était le plus beau qu'il avait. Le plus beau qu'il aurait à jamais. DramionexxOSxxDramaxxRomancexxMerry Christmas!


**_Un OS pour Noël, il y a pas plus banal, hein? _**

**_Mais je sais pas, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais lus posté et je voulais faire quelque chose pour Nowel._**

**_Donc voilà !_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Merci du fond du cœur à Camille._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Joyeux Noël, Draco<span>_**

Il tapa distraitement sur la glace avec son index comme pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Il entendait vaguement des rires dans les couloirs adjacents la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La brune lui sourit de toutes ses dents, lui faisant signe de la main. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour ensuite lui rouler sur les joues, mais il n'eut pas le courage de les essuyer. Son corps commença à trembler pendant que, derrière la glace, de la neige tombait doucement, parsemant le bonnet de la brune de flocons blancs. Il déglutit faiblement tandis que ses muscles se contractaient sous le froid.

Son ventre se serra et il crut sentir son cœur se déchirer un peu plus, si possible. Tous ses membres furent parcourut de spasmes et une plainte déchirante s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches pour venir se répercuter sur les murs de pierre froide constituant la salle. Les larmes coulèrent toujours plus et les soubresauts se firent plus nombreux, si bien que bientôt ses genoux vinrent se claquer sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il baissa la tête et plaqua ses paumes contre le sol, les souvenirs assaillant son esprit et le rendant encore un peu plus fou.

_«_Il claqua la porte derrière lui, la rage guidant ses gestes. Ses chaussures claquèrent contre la pierre froide tandis qu'il s'avançait au centre de la pièce.__

_« Connard de Weasley ... »_

_Il souffla et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ensuite il dénoua sa cravate légèrement pour la laisser pendre sur sa chemise blanche et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Il plaça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de soirée noir et se calma légèrement._

_« Connard de Potter », souffla-t-il. _

_Il soupira et observa la pièce dans laquelle il était entré. Elle était faite entièrement de pierre, comme la majorité des pièces du château, et avait un plafond haut. Parfaitement banale. Mais seulement cette pièce était complètement vide, froide et sombre, seuls quelques rayons de lumière filtrant d'il ne savait où. Poudlard ne cesserait de le surprendre, apparemment._

_Il s'avançait toujours plus dans la pièce et il distingua une chose devant lui. Plus il s'avançait, plus ce qu'il voyait s'agrandissait mais il ne fut capable de l'identifier que lorsqu'il fut juste devant._

_Un miroir._

_Un très grand miroir, certes. Mais un miroir tout de même. Dans une pièce entièrement vide. Étrange._

_Il observa consciencieusement les dorures sur ses bords du bas vers le haut. En levant la tête, il s'aperçut d'une inscription gravée._

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ...»_

_« Le Miroir du Riséd. », l'informa une voix derrière-lui._

_Il se retourna pour faire face à une Hermione Granger en robe de soirée, un sourire timide aux lèvres._

_« Pardon ? »,demanda le blond._

_« Le miroir du Riséd. Je l'ai cherché pendant six ans dans ce château et toi tu le trouve comme ça, en une fois. Bravo. »_

_Elle sourit en s'approchant un peu plus du miroir, se postant aux côtés de Malfoy. Ils se mirent alors à regarder tous les deux la glace. Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son reflet ne reproduisait pas les mêmes gestes que lui. Au contraire, son reflet se retournait et il vit une personne arriver près de lui. Une jeune femme grande, brune et ... Granger. Elle lui souriait._

_« C'est quoi ce truc... », murmura-t-il en approchant sa tête un peu plus près de la glace._

_Hermione sourit en regardant elle aussi son reflet dans le miroir._

_« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. C'est ce que dit l'inscription, en haut. »_

_« En clair... Ce miroir montre... »_

_« Ce que tu désires au fond de toi. Le désir le plus profond, le plus fort. »_

_Draco s'écarta de la glace, dubitatif._

_« C'est ... », commença-t-il._

_Il ne trouva pas les mots. « Faux », avait-il faillit dire. « Idiot » .Mais il n'était pas sûr de ça. Pas sûr du tout. Son reflet tenait maintenant timidement la main d'Hermione tandis que les joues de la jeune femme se tentaient de rouge. Parfaitement craquant._

_Il secoua la tête en soupirant. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi._

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Granger ? »,demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées._

_« Je ... je t'ai suivis. », avoua la brune piteusement._

_« Et pourquoi, au juste ? »_

_La rouge et or se mordit la lèvre et Draco l'observa, les joues rougies par la chaleur de la fête se déroulant à l'extérieur de la pièce et les cheveux ébouriffés. Le cœur du blond se serra légèrement._

_« Je ... j'ai vu que tu étais fâché à cause de Ron et Harry et ... je voulais venir m'excuser. Alors voilà, pardon. »_

_Le jeune homme leva légèrement les sourcils de surprise._

_« Toi ? T'excuser pour Weas-laid et Potter ? »_

_Elle soupira tout en continuant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir._

_« J'ai fait ça toute mon adolescence. C'est une habitude. »_

_Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur le sol en pierre de la pièce._

_« Ils n'auraient pas du te charrier comme ça. Je sais que tu as changé, Malfoy. Et à vrai dire, j'ai été assez... heureuse que tu sois également là à cette fête. En fait, j'ai surtout été heureuse de voir que le Malfoy arrogant et prétentieux d'autrefois avait disparu. Mais Ron et Harry n'ont vu là qu'une opportunité de t'ennuyer à leur tour. J'ai été surprise que tu ne réplique pas. »_

_« J'ai été surpris aussi,répondit le blond en s'asseyant à son tour, repliant ses jambes . Ça à duré deux heures. »_

_Ils rirent._

_« Et puis tu es venu ici », dit Hermione._

_Draco tourna la tête vers la brune qui le regardait elle aussi._

_« Quel sens de la perspicacité, Granger » rigola-t-il._

_« Merci, Malfoy », répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu._

_Il eut un sourire en coin. La brune reporta son attention sur le miroir quand elle frictionna ses bras nus à l'aide de ses mains. Draco retira alors directement sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Hermione le regarda, les joues encore plus rouges que précédemment._

_« Oh, euh, merci. »_

_Il lui sourit légèrement et la regarda quelques secondes. Conscient que ça la mettait mal à l'aise, il dirigea son regard vers son reflet. Il fut surpris de voir que maintenant son « double » était en train ... d'embrasser Granger. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, à moitié estomaqué. Alors, au fond de lui, il désirait vraiment ça ? Peu probable. A moins que ... A moins que le pincement au cœur qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il voyait Granger, qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle éclatait de rire ou lui faisait mal lorsqu'une larme traîtresse apparaissait dans ses yeux quand il lui faisait involontairement du mal ,peut-être que ce pincement n'était pas anodin. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment porté attention. C'était devenu une habitude._

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu vois, toi ? » , demanda dans un murmure la brune._

_Il hésita à répondre. Il hésita à donner la vérité ou à mentir comme il le faisait si bien. Mais étrangement, il n'avait jamais eu envie de mentir à Granger._

_« Moi? J'ai l'air... amoureux. »_

_Il se surpris à avoir utilisé ce mot. Jamais il n'avait été amoureux, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait dans ce cas-là. Mais il crut que c'était approprié à la situation._

_« Alors quelqu'un aurait percé la carapace en plomb de Draco Malfoy ? Je crois qu'on devrait lui remettre une médaille. »_

_« Et plus d'une », approuva le jeune sorcier. « Et toi, que vois-tu Granger ? »_

_La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en soupirant._

_« Moi ? J'ai l'air amoureuse. »_

_Il ria légèrement._

_« Qu'on donne également des médailles à celui qui arrive à supporter le caractère de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »_

_Elle ria avec lui de bon cœur, sachant, au bout de six ans, qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle soupira ensuite en secouant légèrement la tête._

_« Des médailles ...Ont en a tous eu ... elles valent des millions de gallions... et ont a même pas encore terminé d'offrir un vrai cercueil aux morts. »_

_Draco baissa les yeux. La guerre et ses répercutions était encore fraîches dans toutes les mémoires._

_« Je sais que tu n'as pas accepté ces médailles », lui dit-il._

_« Toi non plus .»_

_Il sourit quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il passa ses mains sur son pantalon pour retirer les poussières déposées et regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le grand miroir._

_« Je ne suis pas un héros, moi », murmura-t-il avant de se retourner pour ensuite partir vers la porte._

_Hermione se releva sans un bruit, avança d'un pas et retint délicatement le poignet pâle du blond._

_« Personne n'est un héros. Il n'y a que des personnes qui font le bien. Et toi tu l'es. »_

_Il se tourna vers Granger, une boule dans la gorge et les yeux larmoyant._

_« Merde Granger, j'ai pas besoin d'un discours moralisateur sur le bien et le mal. J'ai fait des choses que je regretterai toute ma vie. Tu ne peux pas changer ça. »_

_Toutes les plus petites parties les plus solidement construites de son masque d'indifférence totale en toute circonstance se cassaient sans cesse en présence de Granger. Pendant six ans il avait réussi à faire transformer cette faiblesse en haine, haïssant la Gryffondor de le rendre si vulnérable. Mais désormais, les événements passés lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque instant. Il n'avait plus aucun envie de faire semblant._

_« C'est vrai », admit-elle. « Je ne peux pas changer ça. Mais tu as tellement fait pour aider à la fin de cette guerre... Tu as donné des informations capitales pour l'Ordre. Et je ne peux pas te laisser oublier tout ce que tu as fait de bien. »_

_Il pinça les lèvres tandis que sa mâchoire tremblait._

_« Granger je... »_

_Il ne fut pas capable de finir sa phrase. Il fondit en larme la seconde suivante et les yeux d'Hermione se teintèrent de tristesse. Elle fit alors ce qu'il lui passa la tête, à savoir le prendre dans ses bras._

_Et Draco se laissa aller, pleurant tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pleurer. La guerre, la mort de ses parents, la solitude, l'amour refoulé, l'accumulation de culpabilité et bien plus encore. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura et il n'en avait rien à faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré. Trop, peut-être. Mais maintenant, dans ses bras rassurants, il se sentait bien. Bien comme il ne l'avait jamais été._

_Lorsque ses larmes cessèrent, il se décala légèrement d'Hermione pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il était irrévocablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger._

_C'est en suivant son instinct que ses lèvres rencontrèrent donc celles de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa délicatement, timidement, prenant le risque que la brune le repousse. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de délicatesse, mais en mettant de l'aplomb dans son geste. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait._

_Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes plus tard, un timide sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que Draco la remerciait du regard._

_Le blond détourna quelques secondes les yeux d'Hermione pour les poser sur le miroir. Alors, il fut surpris de n'y voir que son reflet, reproduisant chacun de clignements d'œil et haussements de sourcil. La brune avait elle aussi détourné son regard pour le poser sur la glace._

_« C'est marrant. Il reproduit exactement les mêmes gestes que toi et moi maintenant. »_

_Draco tourna lentement la tête et regarda Hermione, l'interrogeant du regard._

_« Alors tu ... enfin tu .. »_

_Hermione rit._

_« Joyeux Noël, Draco. », prononça-t-elle dans un murmure, et Draco en eut des frissons._

_Tandis que douze coups de cloche sortis de nulle part retentirent, leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois. »_

Ce souvenir était le plus beau qu'il avait.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et il crut mourir. Il voulut mourir. Parce que tous les souvenirs qu'il conservait le consumaient peu à peu, mais juste assez pour le garder en vie. Ils le torturaient, lui rappelant sans cesse le bonheur qu'il avait vécu et qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais.

Sa relation avec Hermione avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle l'avait sortit d'une dépression dont il n'avait pas été sûr de pouvoir se sortir. La jeune femme l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, avait supporté ses crises où il fondait en larmes sans raison, ses insomnies, ses moments de panique inexpliquée et son état quelque fois froid et distant. Et il l'avait aimé. Comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Elle était devenu son tout, la seule raison pour lui de rester en vie, la raison pour laquelle il était sorti vivant de cette guerre sans s'en rendre compte.

Cette nuit là avait été la plus belle qu'il ait vécu. Ils avaient parlé de tout, des sujets qui les faisaient éclater de rire aux sujets concernant leur avenir et la fin de la guerre. Il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour survivre six ans sans connaître mieux Hermione. Il n'avait, depuis ce moment, jamais envisagé un avenir dans lequel elle ne ferait pas partie.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais cachés. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et si cela déplaisaient a certaines personnes au début, tout leur entourage avait finit par s'habituer. Tous s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux plus heureux ensemble que depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ils avaient peu à peu tissés des liens si forts qu'ils leur étaient parfois difficile de rester éloignés plus d'une semaine lorsque quelques fois Hermione partait en conférence. Ces jours-là, les crises de Draco revenaient. Plus faibles, mais revenaient tout de même. Alors Hermione partait le moins possible. Parce que voir Draco souffrir la faisait souffrir aussi.

Ils avaient emménagés ensemble du côté moldu. Ils avaient acheté une belle maison dans un coin reculé, un endroit rien qu'à eux. Et pendant les quatre années où ils vécurent ensemble, Draco avait goûté et vécu à pleines dents ce que l'on appelait le bonheur.

Mais rien ne durait éternellement.

Un soir de pluie, comme chaque soir, Draco avait attendu qu'Hermione rentre du travail. Il sortait quelques fois mais la plupart du temps il restait à la maison, son travail d'écrivain ne lui nécessitant pas de se déplacer. L'écriture l'avait toujours passionné, pouvoir décrire des sentiments à travers des mots était pour lui de la magie. De la magie qui naissait directement de son esprit pour s'étaler sur une feuille blanche. Et il avait fait de sa passion son métier.

Il l'avait attendue mais elle n'était pas arrivée. Il avait alors attendu encore une heure, puis deux, lui laissant des dizaines de messages sur cet étrange appareil moldu permettant de communiquer. Et lorsqu'il commença à réellement s'inquiéter, il reçu un appel.

Un seul coup de fil avait réussi à détruire sa vie. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione s'était faite renversée par une voiture, un conducteur ayant trop abusé de l'alcool. Elle avait traversée une route à quelques rues de leur maison et elle n'avait rien vu venir. La personne qui était avec lui au téléphone n'avait rien dit à Draco sur l'état d'Hermione. Elle lui avait juste spécifié de venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

Alors, lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, on lui annonça qu'elle était morte, que les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire.

_Son Hermione._

Il n'avait d'abord rien dit. Ensuite, il avait crié sur cet infirmer en blouse blanche, lui avait demandé pourquoi il mentait. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait voir Hermione, qu'on ne pouvait pas les séparer. Il avait légèrement été violent et on lui demanda de se calmer. Cela prit du temps, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il y était parvenu. Alors il s'était laissé allé. Ses genoux avaient rencontrés le sol et il avait fondu en larmes.

En une nuit il avait perdu sa vie. Il avait perdu la personne pour qui il se levait le matin, pour qui il vivait, tout simplement. Ses plaintes déchirantes avaient parcourues l'hôpital et dans son esprit la suite restait floue. Peut-être l'avait-on ramené chez lui. Si un chez lui sans Hermione comptait.

Peut importait. Le lendemain il s'était éveillé chez les Potter et le début de sa chute en Enfer commença.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux ans qu'Hermione l'avait quitté. Il se souvenait très bien de la date. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital, des guirlandes vertes et rouges ornaient les sapins, un mince manteau de neige recouvrait le sol et on lui avait même souhaité un « Joyeux Noël » sur la route.

Joyeux Noël ... Il n'avait jamais réellement porté d'attention et n'avait jamais ressenti d'impatience à l'approche de cette fête. Il ne la célébrait pas avec ses parents et a Poudlard il trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule. Et puis tout avait changé. Il avait recommencé à vivre ce jour-là, il pouvait bien essayer de la fêter. C'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui ne le fit pas essayer mais lui fit vivre complètement cette fête. Noël était la fête favorite de la brune et elle était devenue celle de Draco aussi. Ils la fêtaient toujours tous les deux, mais à chaque fois dans un endroit différent du monde. En Grande-Bretagne d'abord, en Pologne ensuite, en Suède,en Italie et cette année il réservait la surprise à Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévoir une destination pour la cinquième année, mais Draco avait prévu de l'emmener à Poudlard.

Elle n'y était pour finir jamais retourné. Et lui non-plus depuis aujourd'hui.

Cette année, les anciens élèves de Poudlard était conviés à une fête donnée dans le château pour célébrer Noël. Il avait refusé, mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui l'avait obligé à venir, pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas besoin de se changer les idées, il avait juste besoin de mourir et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais le monde s'obstinait à le garder en vie. Comme si la vie s'amusait avec lui, voyant jusqu'où il irait. Le suicide n'avait pas fonctionné, son entourage était beaucoup trop attentif à lui. Alors il se laissait aller. Peut-être que la vie l'oublierait et la mort se rendrait compte de sa présence. Elle pourrait l'emmener avec elle, loin, très loin. Près d'Hermione.

Les larmes avaient cessées désormais. Il n'était plus qu'une masse vide sur le sol, sa tête balançant légèrement. Il respirait difficilement et ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui était indescriptible. C'est comme si un brasier avait dévoré chaque organe, chaque muscles de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas le feu. C'était la douleur.

Il leva difficilement la tête vers le miroir. Derrière la glace, Hermione lui souriait tristement. Elle posa sa main à plat contre la vitre et s'agenouilla dans la neige. Le blond leva ses yeux vers les siens. Elle paraissait tellement réelle et il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour le restant de sa vie. Il grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux.

« Hermione », murmura-t-il,la voix brisée.

Il posa sa tête contre la glace froide et une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Alors, tandis que douze coups de cloches retentissaient, que des cris de joies éclataient dans tout le château, il crut entendre la voix d'Hermione lui murmurer une seule phrase.

« Joyeux Noël,Draco. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joyeux Noël à toi, chère lectrice !<em>**

**_Une Review ? Ce serait mon plus beau cadeau !_**

**_Bonne année à toutes, profitez bien des fêtes, faites ce que vous voulez et quand vous voulez surtout._**

**_A très bientôt,_**

**_DramionePower_**


End file.
